


Clone

by Dying_Orchids (the_fanfic_scriptor)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Clones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fanfic_scriptor/pseuds/Dying_Orchids
Summary: In the future where clones are considered an illegal production, the clone of a kidnapped victim is found.Bang Chan, the son of a wealthy family, was 23 when he was kidnapped and killed.  Two years after the recovery of his body, the police force busts the suspects' hideout and find a living clone of the deceased man.Not really knowing where to put the clone, the police reaches out to the family of the original. The family accepts to give him a home and is brought to them. The family hoped that the clone would behave the same their actual son. Quickly, they realize that that would never be the case.The clone ends up on the streets. There he gets help by a dancer and a nurse. He gets to see the world which he was only told in stories.■■ officially discontinued ■■*please read tags*





	1. His Life And His Death Is His Life And Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Stray Kids fanfic. The idea for this work is something I came up within one day. But it stuck and thus this was created. This work is something that is different than any of my previous work. This is slightly more of a science fiction and fantasy fanfic. I mean it when I say slightly as that is not really something that is a continuing thing in the work. That is aside from that fact that there is a clone. The fanfic also has more heavy topics than any of my other works. Which I hope you guys are aware of. The topics of referenced rape, abuse, PTSD, and some violence are big in this fanfic. So, please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable. I don't want any of you to feel triggered by my writing. But if this all is okay with you then come along for the ride.

The birth of the oldest son of the Bang family, Chan, was a difficult one. As his mother came upon some health issues while she was pregnant with him. Which lead to her unfortunate passing after giving birth to him. After the passing his life could have gone one of two ways. One; his father could have mistreated him and blamed him for the death of his mother. Or two; his father did his best to raise him, as his mother would have wanted. To his luck, his father chose the latter. 

For three years it was just the two of them. That was until he met a recently divorced woman. She too had a one-year-old son. She was a new secretary at his then grandfather's company. Within that year of their first meeting, they fell in love and got married. 

Along with a new mother he also got a little brother. The little boy's name was Lee Felix. At first, Chan didn't like the other boy. For he feared that they would take his father's love away. One summer a four-year-old Chan pushed a two-year-old Felix into the deep end of the pool. His father who had been on his way to the pool saw the thrashing in the water. His father dropped what had and dived in to save the smaller boy. This lead to his father talking harshly to him and making him cry. 

That was the only incident in which he ever did anything like that. But when Felix and he were six and eight the had a small bike accident. Which prompted him to break his arm and the younger cry next to him. After a trip to the doctor's office and a cast, he was fine.

At twelve and ten the relationship between the two become closer. For it was one day that Chan saw Felix being bullied. The younger was cornered by four bigger kids. All of who were taunting and shoving him. Chan shouted at them to leave him alone. Of course, it didn't go like that and he ended up fighting with the other four. Although he got suspend from his school for a few days he didn't mind as long as Felix was okay.

In that same year, the Bang family moved to another country. The boys become each other's only best friends. They liked where they now lived. Their house was two stories tall and very spacious. The whole house had wooden floors and white walls, which they ended up painting the ones in their rooms. The house also had balconies that faced the ocean. In their free time, the boys would hang out on the beach. They stayed there for six years.

After the six years, the family returned to their home country. To which Chan had to apply to a university and Felix enter his first year of secondary school. Chan had decided that he wanted to pursue music.

It was at the fateful age of twenty-three in which his life changed. It was after he had finished his night job as a DJ at a small bar. He would normally leave with his friend and coworker, Changbin, but he had taken a sick day. So, it was that night that he was alone that he was kidnapped.

He didn't even notice them. He had no time to scream or even flinch when he was already put to sleep. When he woke he was in a barely lit room. All he could see was himself and a few feet ahead of him. He had his mouth cover, hands tied behind him and his right ankle was chained to something beyond the light. After a while of being conscious, he heard footsteps. Three different footsteps making their way to him. His heart began to beat fast. He felt fear wash other him.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on. That's when he noticed that he was in a warehouse and it wasn't empty. It was filled with cylindrical pods filled with some liquids. Within those pods, there were developing humans in different stages. He sat there looking at the pods with wide eyes. 

The footsteps had stopped. In front of him were three men, they seemed to be different ages. The man in the middle seemed to be in his forties or late thirties and he was also short and stubby. He was dressed in a nice navy blue polyester suit. The man to his left was slightly younger. He was tallest of the three and was much skinnier than the rest. The last man to the right seemed to be the youngest. He was fairly tall and broad. 

The smaller man spoke to him. He told Chan that he was going to use him for a little experiment. Or more like he was going to clone him. Cloning had been made illegal in the country a few years before his birth. But of course, there was talk of people who still cloned others illegally. 

It would have been fine if it weren't for the fact that cloning him was not the only thing they did. No, the short man would touch him. Touch him in ways which he did not want to be touched. But as time went it only got worst. For in one of the countless visits the man crossed a line that one should never cross. And by God Almighty, it was no the only time. Which there came the day that where he felt numb every time the same thing happened. Sometimes the tallest man would come and look at the actions being done. 

All the while that the disturbing actions took place the youngest man worked on the clone. This wasn't his first clone. He had done many but most of them were 'imperfect'. So this time he decided to take a different approach. He wanted to try to get this clone as _perfect _as he could. So when the clone was finally developed to the age of the original he began to assess him. Taught him to walk, talk, read, and write. 

And call him a mad man at the end. For he became obsessed with his creation. Telling the clone who was much like a child believed what he told him. So when he told him to uncover himself and let him do as he pleased, the poor clone did as told. That's how they came to believe that that was what people expected of him. 

Time went without the original and his clone not knowing of the existence of each other. Until one day the original was brought to the room of his clone. The clone was in awe. He looked like his reflection. All the while the original feared what this could mean for him. The clone was complete, so was this then his end? 

It wasn't, at least not yet. The younger of the three men thought it would be good for the clone to contact with others besides himself. So, it went like this. At first the original would not talk or even acknowledge them. Eventually, the two were made to spend a certain amount of time together. After a time the original began to talk to the clone and the clone listened. He told them stories of the outside world and later about his life. But he too began to ask the clone questions of his life, or whatever he called his reality. He asked about the numbers on his forearm. How he learned to talk and read. If he was ever curious what was outside of the walls in which hey lived in. 

Life or whatever was of it, became a routine. But the good things always come to an end. On an unfortunate day almost a year and a half after his kidnap he was killed. It was chaos. The small man came to the warehouse in a rush. It had been that the cops were hot on his trail and needed to move quickly. So the other two men started packing somethings into a black van. As the young men were being moved Chan turned to the clone. He whispered to him," Survive and tell Felix I'm sorry. " Then he made a run for it. He tried to run away from the car and in a chaotic haze, the short man shot him. The bullet hit him in the head and he died instantly and painlessly. They left his body there on the ground.

That was the first time the clone had ever witnessed death. And it wasn't a graceful death. He didn't understand why a clear fluid fell from his eyes. Why it wouldn't stop no matter how much he rubbed his eyes. Or why the next two years felt lonely. 

They weren't completely lonely. His creator continued to make clones. However, none of them were ever _perfect _enough. So he would kill them or put them to sleep as he would say. 

His opportunity came on a fateful day two years later. This time they didn't outrun the cops. They were caught red-handed. He saw the small man try to escape only to be wounded by a bullet. They were all arrested, including him. 

He was taken to a questioning room. The head officer that had been the one to find his originals body looked at him in awe. For he was the first clone he had ever seen in the past almost thirty years. The police station wasn't sure what to do with him for they knew that he was innocent. So they called the higher-ups who sent someone to make him an existing person. After the suggested to maybe contact the family of his original. After a long explanation, they accepted to take him in. 

And so he ended up on the front gates of the Bang family house. 


	2. A Glimpse Of The Outside And His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clone see the outside a bit and meets a family.

It was leaving the police station that he was finally able to see a glimpse of the outside world. Although he had no words for all the things he saw, he knew what somethings were. He still remembered the things that his original had described. Like that the thing that he was sitting in was called a car. As well as the thing the car was on was called a street and that on the street were things with words were called signs. He got to see other people walking by. He got to see buildings with signs.

Finally, the car came to a stop. It was at the end of a street that was blocked by black metal bars. Something that reminded him of where he used to be. The officer who had been driving rolled down the window and talked to a metal box. Then there was a noise and the metal bars began to move. Then the officer continued to drive.

Once again the car stopped. This time they were in front of a big white mansion. Just like the ones his original showed him in the books with pictures of houses. He remembered them talking about how big his home had been and how sometimes it felt lonely and empty, although he never quite understood what that meant.

The officer turned to look at him and told him to stay in the car until he came back to him. So he stayed. Through the window, he saw the officer talking to another man who was dressed in a black suit. After a bit, the man in the suit walked off. The officer turned back to the car. He tapped the window before opening the door. He told him to get out of the car and follow him. The officer leads the way to the front of the house.

The officer hides him from immediately seeing his original's family. So when the officer moves he gets to see three new people. There was an older man he was of medium height. To his left was a slightly shorter woman. She had long black hair. Finally next to her was another young man. He had dark hair and light skin. ('This' he thought 'must be Felix'). They lead them inside of the house.

Once inside, the officer spoke, " Here he is. Before I leave him with you I have to tell you, that he has been registered as a citizen of this country and his paperwork will be mailed to you. He also doesn't speak but he understands what you tell him."

The older man and woman nodded in reply. The man and the woman shoed the officer to the door. Leaving the clone all on his own with an unfamiliar family.

All the while the younger man stared at him and he stared back at them. When the other three had gone to the door the younger man approached him. On his face was an expression that was similar to the look his original had given him when they had first met. He had never asked what that expression meant so he had no name for it. The younger looked him up and down. He raised his hand to him. But only to then put it back down, as if he wasn't sure of what he was doing.

Before anything could happen the man and woman returned. They too joined the younger man. They all had the same expression. The woman was the first to move closer to him. She lifted one of her hands and gently touched his shoulder. When her hand made contact with his shoulder she let out a shaky breath and she turned to face the other two men. 

"Just look at him," the woman spoke in a tone that he couldn't quite name.

With this, the older man also approached and looked at him with the expression just like the woman's.

"How about we show him around?" The woman suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea," the older man replied. "Come let us show you around."

The clone just looked at them. He didn't know what to do. The lady gave his arm a gentle nudge, encouraging him to follow and he did.

As it was outside, the house big inside too. The started by showing him the dining room and the kitchen. In the dining room was a rectangular calacatta marble table with eight white chairs. Above the table was a beautiful chandelier. Separating the dining room and kitchen was a white door. In the kitchen, the countertops were also marble. The cabinet doors were black wood.

From there they showed him the living room. It was rather empty, for what he expected of a living room. There were three nice black leather sofas. The sofas formed somewhat of a square. In the middle the was a small circular glass coffee table. The room also had many plants, all in different sizes. In the far wall, that t the was a huge painting. It was a beautiful and simple painting. It was of a grassy field and a cloudy blue sky. 

From the living room, they took the stairway to the second floor. There were two hallways. One hallway was straight ahead and the second one went right. The hallway to the right was black and lead to a single white door. The other was a white hallway with eight doors, all of the different colors.

Before the four could go any further a different woman appeared. She was wearing a black and white dress that ended at her knees. She moved to the older man and whispered to the older man. He turned to his wife and whispered to here as well. They shared a look.

"Felix, darling, " his mother spoke turning to him. "Could you show him the rest of the house?"

"Yes, mother, " the younger man replied.

After that, the pair left the two. Since the start of the tour, the other man finally looked at him. He offered a gentle smile. He then motioned forward with his right hand. They walked to the white hallway.

"These are all mostly guest rooms," the younger male spoke softly. "Except for the blue door. That door is for the bathroom. My room is the one with the pastel yellow door. My brother's room is the one with the red door. "

There was a short pause after the last statement. The clone stared at the younger man. The younger stopped at the red door and opened it. He moved to the side to let the other to come inside. 

The clone stood still for a moment. But eventually, he steps inside. The room was rather big. There was a mattress on a black painted wooden foundation in the far right corner. Above the mattress, there was a window with white curtains. On the wall to the left, there were slide doors. Further into the room he was able to see that the wall with the red door had writing all over it.

"My brother had a talent for art. So he graffitied his whole wall," the younger spoke again. As he spoke he closed the door to show the whole art.

'He closed the door,' the clone thought. 'Why? Does he want me to undress?' His breathing quickened. A sudden heavy feeling washed over him. He wasn't ready for any of that. He didn't want any of that. After _he_ disappeared he didn't want to be touched _like that _again.

"Hey, are you okay?" The other asked.

The clone turned to look at him. However, he didn't reply. He was waiting for the younger to do something. But he didn't. So he nodded his head as a yes.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

The other nodded again.

"Okay. Uh, were you ever given a name?" The younger asked.

The clone nodded and rolled up his sleeve from his right arm. He then showed him his arm. On his wrist was a tattoo that read: **097**.

"Ninety-seven?" He asked.

Once again the other nodded.

"Well, I don't want to call you that. How about I call you Chris?" He asked.

'Chris? Your brother used to call me that,' he thought. The clone nodded in agreement.

*****

And so his life went on. After agreeing to the name the whole family would call him that. He still couldn't find himself to speak to them.

The family was nice. But he could tell that they were being cautious. Like they were waiting for something. Or more like him to suddenly become something. 

Although it wouldn't be fair to say it was the whole family. It was just the father and mother. The younger brother would always try to get him to do activities together. He was sure that some were probably things he used to do with his original. However, he was happy to try things. It allowed him to see the outside world.

Eventually, the sunsets in paradise.


	3. He Is Not Him And That's The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*  
This chapter depicts actions of rape towards the end. If you are sensitive to this please do not read after the break line.

When he had awakened that fateful morning, six months since he moved in, he had felt off. It was a feeling similar to the first few weeks he spent with the family. It was a strange day for him. He didn't want to leave the room. He wanted to stay in bed and pretend to sleep the whole day. He just knew something would go wrong today.

However, he had told Felix that he would spend time with him that day. He and Felix had formed some type of bond. While Felix's parents always looked at him with a gaze he couldn't describe. It was as if they were waiting for something or almost longing. He just didn't know. Felix, however, was different. He looked at him with curiosity. While sure that could maybe be a bad thing. He didn't believe it was. See Felix treated him differently. While everyone seemed to treat him gently, Felix was playful and, at times, blunt. He treated him like a person.

On that day, Felix wanted to show him the new growing vegetables in the garden. Then he wanted to teach him, once again, how to play video games. He had agreed.

Which lead to him standing before the mirror, completely naked. He looked at himself. He had lightly tanned skin. He was fairly broad and his black hair rested at his shoulders.

This had become somewhat of his morning routine. Before anything, he would stand there looking at himself. Looking at himself reminded him of two things. It reminded him of how he used to look identical to someone. Someone that was no longer here. Of someone that he replaced. Not the real _him. _

The second thing was how he was touched. While he never found displeasure in it, he didn't know that that was not a normal thing. He still remembers when he had told his Original. He remembers the look of utter disbelieve. How he told him to listen and not forget. To not forget what those people were doing was not right. It was wrong. That he needed to be careful. And he was so. However, they still got their way with him. He came to hate it. He didn't know at that time what the feeling was. But he felt it.

He let out a sigh. Then he took another deep breath. After doing so, he proceeded to change his clothes. Simple clothes. Then he went downstairs.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs. He encountered Mr. Bang. Mr.Bang looked at him. The clone was wearing a similar outfit that Chan had worn the last time they had had dinner together. A week before he has gone missing. At that moment, it was if something within Mr.Bang had suddenly snapped. He couldn't bear it anymore. The young man that stood before him may look like his son but he was not. And _**that**_ was the problem.

Mr. Bang moved fast that the clone didn't get to wave hello. He immediately reached for the clone's shirt and yanked so hard that it partly ripped. But he didn't stop there. He began to hit the poor clone. All while shouting at him. All the while the clone didn't move to defend himself.

"You are not my son!" He shouted. "I don't want to see you anymore!"

It was the shouting that called the attention of his wife and his stepson. When they appeared they witnessed Mr.Bang slam the clone's head against the wall. Felix called out to him to stop. However, Mr. Bang ignored his pleas. What made him stop his violent outburst, was the red that stained his hand. He looked at his son's clone. Blood was running down from his nose and his parted lips. The forming of a bruise was already slightly showing on his left cheek.

He let go of the clone. The clone crumbled to the floor. Felix moved to their side. The younger looked over him, trying to asses his injuries. Mr. Bang had called to his security. The men separated the two men. But before they could, _Chan_ whispered to Felix 'I'm sorry'. The younger man's eyes widened.

Mr. Bang had gotten him dragged out of the mansion and then told him to never come back. The security guards got him into a car and drove off. Then after what felt like hours they stopped the car and got him out. It was harsh and he ended up on the floor. One of the guards gave him some paper rectangles. Then they drove off.

He sat there. The ground was cold. He felt confused. What had he done wrong? He didn't speak out or refuse to do anything. Should he have offered his body? Was that it? He pondered all of this.

It was the noise of people approaching that snapped him back into reality. It sounded like people laughing. The clone picked up the rectangles and himself off of the ground.

Soon he saw that the noise was coming from three older men. They were stumbling around and speaking loudly. All three of them were roughly the same height. They were dressed casually. The clone just looked at them. One of the men noticed him and said something to the others. It was said in a quieter tone that he didn't catch it.

The man had whispered something made his way to him, stumbling part way.

"Hey, there," the man said a bit slurred, as he got closer.

The clone only looked at him with a confused expression.

"Are you lost?" The man continued.

He nodded slowly. The man smiled.

"Come with me," he said motioning him with his hand to come to him.

The clone, not knowing better, moved closer to the man. His brows were furrowed with hesitation as he moved. Before he could get to close he stopped. The seemed to not please the man.

"Come," the man said in a slightly firm voice.

He shook his head. The man scoffed. The man steps closed and yanks his arm.

"I said come," the man let's out in a growl.

The man drags him to where his companions were. He tries to break away, but the man had a firm grip on his arm. He looks up at the other two men, they were smiling. His breath hitch. He knows what they're thinking. He's seen those smiles. They were going to do what _those_ men used to.

He yanked harder at his arm trying to getaway. But one of the other men reached out and grabbed his other arm. They pulled him into the alleyway.

"Stop struggling," one of the men grunted.

It only fueled him to struggle more. Eventually, one of the men turned around and hit him. He let out a yelp. His face erupted in pain once again. One of the men let go of him. But before he could do anything he was backed against a wall. He harshly hit the wall.

He was hit once again. This one had left him disoriented. However, he could still feel that he was being held up. He also felt a pull at his pants. He moved his arms to push whoever was in front of him, to no avail. His pants were dropped to his feet. He was turned around. His hands against the wall.

* * *

He felt a hand touch his bottom. He struggled harder to get the man off him. It only leads to him being pressed against the wall. He heard the sound of a zipper. _'No. No. No. Please. No.' _He thought. Tears started to stream down his face. Hand moved to cover his mouth and before he could react his scream was being muffled.

He felt pain spread throughout his body. Tears ran down faster. He could feel and hear the man doing as he pleaded with him. His mind was shutting down. His body stopped trying to escape. His hold on time left him. But he does know that all three men did what the wanted. When they were done they left him on the floor.

He laid there. Barely, noticing the night become the day. He heard footsteps and quiet giggling.

"Oh my god," a voice gasped. It was followed by the footsteps coming closer to him.

Someone kneeled in front of him. He felt them set their hand on his arm. He flinched at the contact.

"Sorry. Can you hear me?" The voice spoke again closer this time. The person moved him gently into a sitting position. A whine left his throat. In front of him, he saw a younger man. He had soft but fierce features. It could have been that softness that didn't make him feel afraid.

"Oh my god. What do I do? Um... Okay. Do you think you can stand?" The young man asked.

Honestly, he didn't know if he could but nodded his head anyway. The young man placed the clone's arms on his shoulder and puts his hands on his ribs. With great struggle, he finally stands. His legs tremble.

"Can you put your pants on?" The younger says looking to the side.

He moved to lift his pants. He clenched his jaw as he slowly bent down to get his pants and lift them back up. The other man turns to look at him. He sees his mouth move. But before he can even process what is happening his world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a piece of me. It just did. Also I have only been working on this at night. So it's like almost 4 am and I'm posting this. I promise this will be the only chapter that depicts these types of actions. The rest will be better. Thank you for waiting and reading. And sorry it for the heavy topic.


	4. Offically Discontinuing

Hello there.

I have finally come to the conclusion that I will be discontinuing this fic. All the inspiration I had for this fic is sadly gone. I'm sorry to disappoint. Sadly, it just happened. Thank you for reading. 

With a heavy heart,

Author-nim


End file.
